my heart still beats
by misao girl
Summary: guimauve power!Quatre va aider Duo à se remettre des tortures infligées par OZ..ça me réussit pas les 02&04 !


**auteur :** misao girl  
  
**disclaimer :** les g boys ne sont pas à moi   
  
**genre :** guimauve power ! yaoi, one shot  
  
**couple :** 02&04

**MY HEART STILL BEATS**

****

_   
  
_J'ai de nouveau fait ce cauchemar, à croire que je ne me remettrais jamais de ce jour où tout a basculé. Et de nouveau, tu es prêt de moi. Je n'ai pourtant ni crié, ni hurlé sinon j'aurais entendu un "omae o korosu" et un "shazi" vu que me cris sont tellement forts que même de la ville, pourtant si éloignée de notre planque isolée, on peut les entendre. J'ai crié une seule fois à cause de ce cauchemar et ça m'a suffit car entendre les remontrances de perfect soldier et justice boy, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir surtout quand on s'éveille tétanisé de son cauchemar. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune compassion mais c'est eux qui ont raison... Nous sommes en guerre, les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde de combat, sang et mort.  
  
Et pourtant... Quand je me réveille en pleurs et que je me retrouve dans tes bras réconfortants, je me dis que peut-être je pourrais m'en sortir...

**Tu me tiens serrée dans tes bras  
Je ferme les yeux** **  
  
**Et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps... On oublie mon leitmotiv "boys don't cry"... J'ai changé depuis ce jour, je ne suis plus le même, ils m'ont brisé au plus profond de mon être. Les MADS nous ont appris à être de bons soldats, capable de résister à la torture mais ils ont trouvé le parfait moyen pour briser un adolescent... Pourrais-je supporter de vivre alors que je suis souillé ?  
  
**Tu murmures  
Mes larmes coulent  
  
**Je pleure encore et encore... Je pensais pourtant avoir épuisé mon quota de larmes...   
Ta voix me calme peu à peu, cette voix si douce, si tendre... Cette voix, je ne la mérite pas. Mon corps est souillé et je te salis mon ange en restant dans tes bras.  
  
**Tu es si beau, si bon.  
  
**Je ne mérite pas toute l'attention que tu me portes... Tu devrais me rejeter, être dur avec moi, je ne suis qu'un faible alors pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi ? Peut-être le fais-tu car justement je suis faible ? Tu sais que j'ai besoin de protection, tu ressens toutes mes émotions grâce à ton empathie... Tu sais que si on m'abandonne, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre... Non ce n'est pas tout à fait juste... Nos trois camarades m'ont déjà abandonné à cause de ma lâcheté. S'ils avaient été à ma place, ils s'en seraient remis... Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie s'ils me méprisent ? Peut-être... Non sûrement parce que tu es là...  
  
**Aussi longtemps que tu vivras, ne me laisse pas  
  
**Sans ton soutien, ton amitié et ton réconfort, je ne suis plus rien. Protège moi, mon ange gardien...  
  
**Prend moi juste dans tes bras, touche moi, sens moi.  
  
**Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour où je me suis rendu compte que tu étais ma raison de continuer à vivre... Pendant ces deux mois je n'ai jamais fait aucun cauchemar car tu dors avec moi... Il faut dire que je t'ai supplié... Tu es devenu écrevisse sur le coup et ça m'a fait rire... Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire passer des larmes au rire aussi vite... Grâce à cela, je me suis calmé et les effets de mon cauchemar se sont un peu dissipés. Depuis deux mois, tu dors tout contre moi chassant mes cauchemars. J'aime sentir tes bras m'enlacer et je me perd dans cette étreinte protectrice alors que mes améthyste se noient dans ton océan turquoise. J'y lis un besoin de protection envers moi, j'y lis ta bonté naturelle, ta tendresse... Quelquefois je me demande si ce regard m'est exclusivement destiné ou est-ce ton regard habituel ? J'ai ma réponse alors que deux lèvres douces se posent sur mes lèvres encore meurtries. Mais je gâche tout en ayant un geste de recul. Je vois de la tristesse dans tes beaux yeux et je me sens si coupable, en-dessous de tout... Mais ton regard doux et compréhensif revient aussitôt. Je ne devrais pas être étonné, je sais que tu as un don pour comprendre les autres...  
  
-On ira à ton rythme Duo. Maintenant au moins tu es fixé sur mes sentiments.   
  
Il me dit ces quelques paroles d'une voix douce accompagnée d'un sourire tout aussi doux et je rougis. Il ressemble vraiment à un ange, il est mon ange et il m'aime. Là, je dois avoir un sourire complètement débile qui fait trois fois le tour de ma tête. Quatre essaye de s'empêcher de rire mais finalement son doux rire emplit la pièce et sonne comme une agréable musique à mes oreilles. Je le regarde envoûté par ses yeux rieurs et son rire cristallin et je me bouine contre son torse alors que ses bras m'entourent de nouveau me protégeant du monde extérieur. J'oublie tout dans ces bras réconfortant, aimant et je l'entend me dire :   
  
**Aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras, que tu auras besoin de moi  
Je serais là.**

**  
**Je souris à la suite de cette déclaration et quelques larmes m'échappent. Comment ne pas pleurer devant une telle déclaration faite par un ange, mon ange ?  
  
###########  
  
Un mois s'est écoulé depuis ta déclaration et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers toi pour te faire comprendre que je suis prêt à recevoir ton amour et à te le rétribuer. Mais j'ai si peur... Je sais que je ne devrais pas à avoir peur de toi mais dès qu'on me touche, j'ai peur. Comme je suis habitué à tes câlins depuis longtemps car tu es mon confident depuis le premier jour, je ne t'ai pas rejeté quand tu venais me consoler après mes cauchemars. De plus j'avais besoin de réconfort. Mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin, la peur m'en empêche et toi tu n'oses pas insister de peur de me blesser. Où est passé notre confiance mutuelle, la base de notre amitié...   
  
**Si tu pouvais me faire confiance...** pensa Quatre**.  
M'apprendre comment faire confiance à quelqu'un** pensa Duo.  
  
Pouvons-nous nous aimer sans cette confiance ? Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
**Ne me laisse jamais   
Car grâce à ce que tu ressens pour moi, mon coeur bat encore.  
**  
C'est à moi d'affronter cette peur irrationnelle... Je te connais, tu es mon ange et jamais tu ne me blesseras.  
  
**Je regarde dans tes yeux, yeux de l'amour.  
  
**Je puise dans tes yeux turquoises si chaleureux le courage d'avancer.  
  
**Je tiens ton visage  
Et je vois le soleil.  
**  
Tu as l'air surpris, je le vois dans tes yeux... Ils sont le reflet de ton âme, tu es si pur... J'ai pris une décision... Mon regard décidé et mon sourire heureux se reflètent dans tes prunelles. Mes mains tiennent toujours ton visage d'ange, mes doigts se perdent dans tes doux cheveux blonds. Mes yeux, eux, sont toujours ancrés dans un océan turquoise alors que j'avance doucement mon visage voulant profiter le plus possible de cet instant magique. Tes yeux se ferment alors que je sens enfin la chaleur dégagée par tes douces lèvres. Ces lèvres qui avaient à peine effleurés les miennes et qui pourtant m'avaient tant manqué.  
  
**Je goûte tes baisers  
Et tu touches mon âme.  
  
**Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler, heureux d'avoir enfin trouver le courage de te faire confiance et d'avoir aussi confiance en moi. Ton baiser est si doux, empli d'amour... Tes bras se referment autour de ma taille.  
  
**Je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant  
Je ressens ce que tout le monde appelle l'amour véritable.  
  
**Mon amour sèche de nouveau mes larmes mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de joie. Il m'offre son plus beau sourire, mélange de bonheur et d'amour et pour la première fois, moi aussi je souris librement. Pas le sourire du joker mais un sourire qui annonce une nouvelle vie.  
  
**Je ne savais pas que de tels sentiments pouvaient exister en moi  
Je plane  
Les émotions se bousculent  
**  
Cette fois c'est mon ange qui pleure alors que je viens à mon tour de faire ma déclaration, des mots qui resteront pour toujours gravés dans sa mémoire et qui annoncent le début de notre total bonheur :   
  
**Je ne veux pas vivre un jour de plus si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.  
  
**J'essuie ces larmes et je me bouine en toute confiance contre lui. Le chemin de la guérison est encore loin mais nous affronterons tous les obstacles ensemble désormais.  
  
**FIN**


End file.
